Earth
Named with the P2X-3YZ by the same Tau'rì, it is the birth planet of the human race called by the Goa'uld... Tau'rì. He owns two stargate and one Dhd. Descriptions With a population of over 7 billion people, the Earth was one of the most populous human worlds known in the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies. This is due to a long period of isolation from any alien contact, as well as their success in counteracting various alien attacks thanks to the staff and staff of the Stargate Command who have also successfully stopped any attacks by various enemies including the Goa 'uld, Replicators and others more like the Aschen. Earth was the second planet that the Ancients colonized after leaving their home galaxy (the first planet was Dakara). Known as Earth, it was the center of their Empire in the Milky Way. The Earth was also the seat of the city of Atlantis located in Antarctica, which was much closer to the equator. Between five and ten million years ago, the Ancients were forced to leave Atlantis for Pegasus because of a pestilence caused by an alien adversary race called Orii. In the end, they returned after the war with the Wraith, where some chose to join the native humans and integrate themselves into human society, transmitting the gene for the activation of ancient technology. They also influenced companies like Greeks and Romans, inspired by the myth of Atlantis and transmitting their language. When the ancients returned to Earth c. 8,000 BC, they found humans in a primitive state of society and knowledge and under the control of the Goa'uld known as Ra. The Ancients then, seeing that there was no hope of rebuilding their societies, spread to many lands (integrating themselves in primitive societies, ascending, reaching the Stargate in the South Pole or dying, leaving the remaining humans in a primitive and helpless state). Ra remained, controlling the Earth to about 3000 BC. Thanks to the rediscovery of the Stargate, the Tau'ri have come to discover that humans live on other planets besides the Earth, each with its own unique cultures. As the Stargate program progressed, the term Tau'ri was eventually used to specifically identify humans from Earth. Earth has one of the largest human populations of any planet in known galaxies, probably the largest. The thriving population is often accredited for the Earth to be disconnected from the Stargate network in the time between the departure of Ra and the discovery of the Tau'ri gate in 1928, in addition to its existence that remains unknown to Goa'uld apart from Ra or simply from their knowledge. In 2004, Earth became the center of the Lord Anubis system. In what became known as the Battle of Antarctica, Anubis arrived with his mother ship and a huge Ha'tak fleet, which were destroyed by the Drone weapons launched by the SG-1 from the Ancient Antarctic Antarctic, Anubis remained without any physical shape in orbit, and this is due to the trap placed by System Lords adversaries to the same Anubis. Terrestrial societies are strongly divided by various factors including government, religion, economics, and conflicting ideological factors. While some cultures experience extreme wealth and the quality of life associated with it, many others live in extreme poverty with questionable access to basic survival as well. Some nations and groups of people are governed democratically, socially or collectively, but some are governed by tyranny or self-discipline. Although there is often a wide level of economic and political cooperation between nations (particularly facilitated by the United Nations, an intergovernmental organization), there is also a large geopolitical conflicts often characterized by the West or nations that make up Western Europe. and the Americas and the East, or nations that form Eastern Europe and Asia. While coalitions of governments, such as the United Nations, often seek to maintain peace and continuity across the planet, are often ineffective for this and continue to be perpetrated by a wide variety of crimes around the world. Many of the Earth's societies have historically had meetings with Goa'uld, Asgard and even Ancients sometimes in a distant past, leading to popular religions that were pervasive for several thousand years in human culture. Even today, Norwegian mythology (influenced by Asgard), Egyptian mythology (influenced by Goa'uld), Greek, Roman and British mythology and philosophy (influenced by both the Goa'uld and the Ancients) continue to be studied today by scholars all over the world. Although the true nature and sources of these mythologies remain unknown to anyone outside the Stargate program. It is hypothesized that after the Ancients have returned from their long disappearance to Pegasus, they have found the Earth that they have now left under the dominion of a second evolution of humanity. So, instead of choosing to re-dominate the Earth, they preferred to associate themselves with existing cultures (which are believed to be what led to the establishment of Greek-Roman culture and also the presence of the ATA gene in modern humans) or to go exile and seek ascension. The combined army of the Earth is divided into about 190 independent governments, most of which are not aware of the knowledge of life beyond the stars. Only five countries have interstellar military capabilities. Thanks to its long period of isolation, the Earth has been able to develop beyond the pre-enlightenment period in which most societies are forced by the Goa'uld. Earth is still primitive with respect to some alien cultures but possesses a probably more advanced technology than any other, especially militarily. Tau'ri military technology is based on bullet metal bullets, chemical explosives, and intercontinental ballistic missiles and nuclear missiles. The most powerful Tau'ri nations possess nuclear warheads. The five permanent members of the United Nations Security Council have access to a wide range of technologies and extraterrestrial weapons. These nations have designated several weapons and astronauts, especially those of the Angels those Goa'uld (thanks to the agreement between the System Lords and Earth itself). In particular, the United States of America has grown in little more than a decade from a planet-based power to intergalactic power with different capitals and bases outside the world. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:Arboreal Planets Category:Protected PlanetsTreaty